dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Odile
Odile is a major character in the eleventh Dark Parables game, Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. She was initially a rogue member of the Swan Guard, but is now the reigning Swan Princess. Odile is loosely based on the character of the Black Swan in the Russian ballet Swan Lake. Unlike the ballet, she isn't a bad guy. Appearance and Personality Odile is a beautiful woman with short, straight black hair and gray eyes. When she was a high-ranking member of the Swan Guard, she wore ornate silver armour emblazoned with the Swan Guard crest. After she was declared a traitor by the Swan Princess, however, she took to wearing black and brown leather armor with black feather accents and carried an ornate spear with a golden tip. Her swan form was (persumably) originally white but after becoming Black Swan it changed to black. As a child, Odile was softly spoken and shy but she always stayed true to herself. Her strong will and loyalty are noticeably in her adult life and particularly during the events of Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. History Odile grew up on Dire Island where, as a child, she joined in with the other children to pretend to be one of their favorite Swan Princesses. When it was her turn, Odile declared with quiet conviction that she wanted to be like Princess Odette, the legendary Swan Lake Princess who gave up her duty as a Swan Guard to marry the Frog Prince. As an adult, Odile joined the Swan Guard but remained different from others, choosing to do things her own way and getting away with it. In spite of her problems with authority, Odile quickly rose to the second rank of the order beneath the Swan Princess. One day she met a strange old woman in the forest. Although the woman could not speak, Odile understood that she wanted and rescued the woman's owl from a magic seed trap. In return the old woman presented Odile with two gifts: a staff that could summon the woman home and a potion. Before she disappeared, the woman advised Odile that her gifts would prepare her for things to come. That night Odile drank the potion and had a series of awful nightmares: Dire Island was on its deathbed with huge cracks splintering the earth and a swan was transformed into a tree. These visions were so vivid that Odile had to believe them. Before she awake, Odile saw a champion with a flaming sword, a young man patching up the cracks of Dire Island and a mysterious figure whose faces she cannot identify. When a rumor spread that a man had been imprisoned by Elise, Odile was curious and sneaked into the prison under the lake to see the prisoner despite the Swan Princess forbade anyone from making contact with him. She befriended the man who just so happened to be Ross Red, who told her that Flora was in grave danger. She decided to steal the magic seed to stop the plot. In response Elise declared her an enemy to the kingdom and Odile was turned into the Black Swan. Now a wanted criminal, Odile made her hideout in the swamp and went through with her plan. She also tried to stopped the Master Tailor from reaching the Swan Kingdom, knowing that Elise had invited him for the Mirror of Inversion. However, she failed because a crack had splintered under Desmond's feet and was forced to flee. She later confronted the Detective when she saw her freeing the seed. After Princess Elise declared herself as the new Goddess, Odile offered assistance to stop the corrupted Princess. She first led the Detective to help Ross escape from his prison, knowing that together with the Fire Prince, they could stop Elise. After freeing Ross, Odile informed the Detective to seek out the Druid to help with Ross' amnesia, giving her the Druid's staff. Just moments after Ross regained his memories, Odile was snatched by one of Elise's vines but she managed to escape, taking refuge in the barracks. The Black Swan then lent the Detective her aid to get the Swan Princess' talisman, even defending her from one of Elise's vines. She then left to gather up any weapons to combat the corrupted Princess. After defeating Princess Elise, however, Odile died when she was knocked off by the Princess. Ross Red pleaded for the Goddess Flora to save her. In gratitude for the woman's sacrifice, the Goddess gave a portion of her life to Odile, bringing her back to life. She was crowned as the new Swan Princess after her resurrection. Not long after she became the new Swan Princess, Odile sent a wedding gift to Prince Gwyn and Gerda: a crystal bottle as a symbol of friendship between their two realms. Relevant Parables Forbidden Idol (from Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) At one time, long ago, childrens' laughter could be heard throughout Dire Island, much more than today. Their favorite game to play was one where each child would pretend to be their favorite Swan Princess. "I'll be Priscilla" said one girl, "because she was the fairest of them all." Another girl chimed in, "I choose Ethel, because her music still echoes throughout the land." After the other children had named their favorite princesses, one raven-haired girl spoke softly but with conviction: "I want to be like Odette, pure and true to myself." The children stared at her in shock, as even the mention of the exiled princess was forbidden. The girl was called Odile, and she grew up to become a member of the Swan Guard, in spite of her problems with authority. She was known for doing things her own way, and getting away with it. In time a rumor spread throughout the kingdom that a man had been imprisoned by the Swan Princess any contact with the prisoner was strictly forbidden but Odile's curiosity got the better of her. She quickly befriended the Prisoner and from him she found out that Flora was in grave danger. Odile decided to steal the magic seed and stop the plot against the Goddess in response the Swan Princess declared her an enemy of the kingdom, and Odile was transformed into a Black Swan, just like Odette before her. A Dark Dream (from Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) Long ago, when the Black Swan was still white, and a member of the Swan Guard, she met a strange woman deep in the forest. The woman could not speak yet, the Black Swan could understand exactly what the woman wanted. As mutely requested, the Black Swan the woman's owl from one of the traps set-up for the magic seeds. In return the old woman gave the Black Swan a staff and a potion, saying, "These will help you Prepare for things to come." then suddenly disappeared. Odile drank the potion and that night she dreamt of a disaster that threatened the Swan Kingdom. The vision was so vivid Odile had no doubt that the danger was real. She could see the Dire Tree on its Deathbed, with huge cracks splintering the earth around it. She saw a swan transforming into a tree. Horrid dreams disturbed her sleep all night, showing her many things and yet none at all. When Odile awoke she seemed a different person, suddenly caring nothing for the duties of the Swan Guard. As she knew very well from her dream, the danger to her homeland was lurking on the inside. Powers and Abilities * Adept Fighter: Odile is the highest ranking member of the Swan Guard behind the Swan Princess, Elise. In order to have risen that high in the rankings, she would have to be a very skilled warrior. She seems to favour close combat with a spear. * Transformation: Odile is capable of transforming herself into a swan. In this form, she is fully capable of flight and is able to seamlessly blend into the animal world. * Prophetic Dreams: Odile has the ability to foresee the future in her dreams. Her dreams warned her of a betrayal against the Goddess Flora, as well as the coming of the Fairytale Detective. Relationships * Princess Elise (former princess and commander) * Goddess Flora (patron Goddess) * The Druid (friend) * Ross Red (friend) Quotes Quotes from Odile * "Hey! Only members of the Swan Guard are allowed to touch the seed!" * "I... I remember you... from my dreams." * "You need to let go of that seed!" * "I can't believe this... The Goddess is dead." * "I took the seed to save her, but instead I failed her." * "I had a vision of a man who could help us." * "The Swan Princess declared me a traitor as well. That is how I became Black Swan." * "She's found us! Take him inside and help him!" * "We'll have to work together to defeat her." * "Now, at least, we stand a chance." * "We must help him, or all will be lost!" Quotes about Odile * "The Black Swan has my back." * "The Black Swan seems quite emotional when it comes to the prisoner." * "I've seen what she can do in close combat." * "This mortal humbly gave her life for mine." * "She has proved her worth, carrying her curse as proudly as any crown." Galleries Character= Spb-opening-dire-black.png|Odile Overlooking the Dire Tree odile-legs-opening.jpg|Odile Crouching Spb-opening-black-swan-shoulder.png|Odile Stealing the Magic Seed spb-opening-black-swan-eyes.png|Odile's Eyes Odile-takes-seed-opening.jpg|Odile Grabs the Magic Seed odile-running-opening.jpg|Odile Running Odile-and-desmond-beginning.jpg|Odile Approaches Desmond odile-outside-swamp.jpg|Odile Outside Her Hideout spb-black-swan-spear.png|Meeting Odile spb-black-swan-seed1.png|Odile Distracted spb-black-swan-seed2.png|Odile Distracted spb-black-swan-talisman.png|Using the Talisman Tsp-using-talisman-shielding.jpg|Odile Transforming into Swan tsp-odile-drops-in.jpg|Odile Drops In tsp-odile-to-blurry-eyed-detective.jpg|Odile Waking the Detective tsp-odile-and-pod-princess-dialogue.jpg|Odile and Pod Princess tsp-odile-and-pod-princess.jpg|Odile and Pod Princess tsp-odile-at-the-swan-arch.jpg|Odile at the Swan Arch tsp-odile-outside-prison.jpg|Odile at the Prison Entrance tsp-odile-transformed-in-prison.jpg|Odile Transforms in the Prison tsp-odile-at-the-lake-with-ross.jpg|Odile and Ross Red Hiding at the Lake Tsp-elise-and-vines-attack.jpg|Protecting Ross from Elise's Attack tsp-odile-rescuing-ross-at-lake.jpg|Odile Taking Ross Red to Safety tsp-odile-walking-w-ross.jpg|Odile Helping Ross to the Hideout tsp-odile-with-ross-in-swamp.jpg|Odile and Ross in the Swamp tsp-odile-helping-ross-in-swamp.jpg|Odile Tending to Ross tsp-odile-gives-us-the-staff.jpg|Odile Holding the Druid's Staff tsp-vine-comes-for-odile.jpg|Elise's Vine Comes for Odile tsp-odile-seized-by-vine.jpg|Odile Seized by a Vine tsp-odile-in-the-barracks.jpg|Odile in the Swan Guard Barracks tsp-odile-attacked-by-elise-vine.jpg|Odile Attacked by Elise's Vine Tsp-ross-and-odile-atop-dtree.jpg|Odile and Ross Atop the Dire Tree tsp-odile-and-ross-atop-dtree.jpg|Odile and Ross Talk Strategy tsp-odile-holds-out-spear.jpg|Odile Holds Out Her Spear Tsp-big-showdown-3.jpg|Odile in the Final Showdown tsp-ross-carrying-odile-close.jpg|Ross Carrying Odile's Body tsp-odile-dead.jpg|Odile Lies Dead Tsp-flora-healing-odile.jpg|Flora Healing Odile Tsp-flora-healing-odile-full-shot.jpg|Flora Healing Odile Tsp-flora-sharing-her-essence.jpg|Flora Healing Odile tsp-odile-lying-still.jpg|Odile's Still Body tsp-odile-wakes.jpg|Odile Wakes tsp-ross-hugs-saved-odile.jpg|Ross Hugs Odile Tsp-flora-crowns-odile.jpg|Odile Getting Crowned Tsp-flora-crowns-odile-full.jpg|Flora Crowns Odile |-|Depictions= SP&DT_Swan_Guard_Odile.jpg|Swan Guard Odile Tsp-swan-guard-talisman-case.jpg|Odile Pictured in the Talisman Case |-|Artifacts= tsp-black-swan-armor-close.jpg|Black Swan Armor tsp-black-swan-shield-w-crest.jpg|Black Swan Shield with Swan Crest tsp-box-in-tree.jpg|Black Swan's Chest spb-swan-talisman-black.png|Black Swan's Talisman tsp-odiles-roll-top-desk.jpg|Odile's Desk tsp-odiles-window-shelves.jpg|Odile's Window Shelves tsp-odiles-spear-poisoned.jpg|Odile's Spear Being Dipped in Poison SP&DT_Odile's_Diary.jpg|Odile's Diary tsp-swan-book-open.jpg|Notice About Black Swan TT&TTB_Odile's_Wedding_Gift.jpg|Odile's Wedding Gift TT&TTB_Odile's_Wedding_Gift_Message.jpg|Odile's Wedding Gift Message |-|Other Images= Spb-survey-screen.png|Odile on the Survey Screen SP&DT_Odile_Souvenir_Room.jpg|Odile in the Souvenir Room DP11_wallpaper03_1920x1080.jpg|Odile Wallpaper tsp-black-swan-hideout.jpg|Odile's Hideout Black Swan room.png|Odile's Room 7d12a6b5-bea6-45c8-acc1-b202ae77d126.jpg|Eipix Deluxe Banner 13606690 10154438001028729 1228482056439205217 n.png|Eipix Facebook Cover 0373ee0c-fa64-4742-be12-30e49806772c.png|Eipix Newsletter PNG Tsp-the-first-tree.jpg|"The First Tree" Parable Image Tsp-jewel-of-repose.jpg|"The Jewel of Repose" Parable Image Trivia * Odile's name has two different origins. First, French meaning "wealthy" or "fortunate" and it is also a variant of the Old German name "Odila" which means "fortunate or posperous in battle". Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Swan Guard Category:Swans Category:Royalty Category:Swan Princess Category:Swan Kingdom Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree